


A Taste of Home

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [62]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeskip promptfic for Goddessofcheese. The Qun comes to know cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364470) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



“The recipe you sent on to the kithgena has proven fruitful, Sten.” The genaaran approached him with a small wicker tray at her hip, upon which rested several near-uniform golden-brown blobs of dough. “Try these.”

He picked one up and studied it carefully. The colour was just right, baked just so all the way through. He took a bite, chewed. The flavours of cinnamon and sugar filled his mouth. It tasted of home.

“Looks like the recipe is good, anyway,” said the genaaran, studying the workings of his brow with a little smile. “Where did you come by this knowledge? The antaam are not renowned for their baking skills.”

“From a Grey Warden, strangely enough.” He popped the last sweet morsel into his mouth, letting the flavour linger on his tongue. “A strange one, but worthy indeed.”

“There are such people in bas lands?”

“There was such a person.” He swallowed. “And only one.”


End file.
